Honestly
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: I just wish he had been honest with me about his feelings from the start.   Songfic. Honestly by Kelly Clarkson.


**Honestly**

_**Could you love somebody like that?  
>Could you attract someone like that?<br>Could you go where people can't see someone like me  
>Could you do that?<strong>_

I have a lot to think about. A lot ask him. The questions run around in my mind like a whirlwind of surprise; I never know what will pop up next. After everything the two of us have gone through, he leaves it like this? But I should have known what was going to happen in the end. Duncan should have fallen in love with someone like me. Duncan should never have been attracted to someone like me. But he had.

Our relationship was never perfect; I am never claiming that it ever was. We fought constantly and argued over the simplest of things. But what Duncan did hurt me. He cheated on me. How could I ever forgive that? I was falling for his charm and he went and deceived me. __

___**Would you face me  
>Make me listen to the truth even if it breaks me<br>You can judge me, love me  
>If you're hating me<br>Do it honestly**_

He hasn't been able to face me since we broke up. He apologized, I threw a fit. I think I had the right to. I really thought he loved me the way that I loved him. I was wrong. I still am wrong about it all. Everything little thing that happened between the two of us was all a lie, I can see that now.

Duncan never even told me the truth to my face. I had to hear it through Tyler, through Alejandro, through Chris! That hurt the most. The fact that Duncan was dishonest about it from the start. Maybe, just maybe, if he had opened up to it then I would have been able to forgive him. Maybe, just maybe, if he had, had the decency to break-up with me first I wouldn't be in this much pain.

He judges me, he loves me...But the one thing I want him to do is at least tell me when he hates me. __

___**All I see are stepford-like lives  
>Needles and knives<br>Beautiful lies  
>Bringing out the green in your eyes<br>A perfect disguise for envy and pride**_

I could take a walk around this plane and I would see so many different people. From the contestants to the host to the cameramen and the crew. There are so many different people on board, so many different stories that will never be told. They all live such stepford lives and that is the fact that no one cares. The only life anyone cares about is their own, so why am I hurting so bad? Shouldn't I be happy now that you, that bad influence, has gone?

We were walking on needles and knives as it had been, never knowing when we were going to put our feet down just that bit too hard. But you did it. You forced me down and now every part of me is torn up inside. Your beautiful lies making me ache, your blue eyes tinting green as I try my best to move on and find someone new. The perfect was to disguise our envy and pride from the rest of the world.

_**If you're hating me do it honestly**_

I just wish he had been honest with me about his feelings from the start.

A/N: Awww...

Yeah, I'm feeling very 'Duncan's A Jackass And The World Needs To Know About It Because Courtney Is Torn Up Inside But Her Pride Is Getting The Better Of Her On The Out All Because Of What Said Jackass Did Behind Her Back With Her Supposed Friend' right now...

LOL!

Honestly by Kelly Clarkson

I really like this song for some reason...

OMSG! I made a video on YouTube Yesterday...Maybe the day before...ANYWAY! It was an AMV (Animated Music Video) from the TDI episode Dodgebrawl! And-Have you ever seen or heard something like a joke or a pun and never really understood it at the time but once you're older and wiser you understand it? Yeah...That happened to me yesterday! Turns out Owen screams 'GREAT GATSBY, THAT IS IT!' ahahaha! Okay...Anyone who listens to all the shit I tell ya'll about myself will tell you that The Great Gatsby is the book I'm studying in English Literature...I NEVER NOTICED THAT BEFORE! LOL!

Yes...Today I am writing a BUNCH of oneshots for your enjoyment ;) LOL!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


End file.
